List Of Ships Similar To Cam
'A list of ships similar to "Cam "' is a compilation of ships that draw comparisons to the relationship between Sam Puckett and Carly Shay, better known as Cam (C'/arly and S/'am). List of things that make a ship similar to Cam They must be one or more of the following: *One must be mischevious/a deliquent and one must be more of a normal person. *Very good friends. *They both pretend to fight and insult each other, but fight playfully and don't make too hurtful remarks. *They both help each other in times of need. *It is lesbian/close female friends. Vriska Sekret and Terezi Pyrope (Homestuck) *Vriska (Sam) is more of a troublemaker then Terezi (Carly). *Vriska (Sam) frequently pulls pranks on Terezi (Carly). *Vriska is very artistic like Carly. *During three-year meteor trip, they become much closer and eventually enter a close platonic relationship. Milo Murphy and Zack Underwood (Milo Murphy's Law) *Milo Murphy (Carly) and Zack Underwood (Sam) are very good friends who help each other in times of need. *Zack (Sam) and Milo (Carly) both like music. *Both pairs frequently get into trouble. *Both pairs are best friends, or maybe more...? Nagito Komaeda and Sans Undertale (Danganronpa/Undertale) *Nagito Komaeda (Sam) is a troublemaker and Sans Undertale (Carly) is more serious. *Nagito Komaeda (Sam) is prone to bouts of insanity. *Nagito is in High School like Sam. *Sans wears slippers and Carly has previously worn slippers. Susie and Noelle (Deltarune) *Noelle (Carly) is a very average teenager, while Susie (Sam) is a troublemaker who is always on the verge of being expelled from school. *Both pairs are still in High School. *Susie is a tomboy. *Noelle is kind of nerdy. Lapis Lazuli and Peridot (Steven Universe) *Lapis (Sam) has a troubled past. *Peridot (Carly) is kind of nerdy and also good with technology (but not perfect). *Both pairs's relationship started out poor but they became very good friends. *Lapis (Sam) can sometimes pull crewl pranks. Joey and Eggy (Mudkip Goes to Walmart then Dies) *Joey (Sam) is loud and loves violence. Eggy (Carly) is nice and easygoing. *They are both very good friends, both before and after they start dating. *They were both childhood friends, and have shared a job at the same location. Takumi Mukai and Rina Fujimoto (Idolm@ster) *Takumi is a tomboy and Rina is girly. *Takumi has dark hair while Rina has blonde hair. *Takumi is aggressive and Rina is very kind and caring. *The two of them are friends. *Like Sam, Takumi is a delinquent who is often getting into trouble. She is also quick to resort to violence when angry or annoyed. Anzu Futaba and Kirari Moroboshi (Idolm@ster) *The two of them are very good friends. *Kirari (Carly) is friendly and girly. *Anzu (Sam) is lazy and would rather be napping or watching TV than fulfilling her responsibilites. *Anzu loves food, which Kirari often bribes her with to get her to do what she's supposed to do. Natsuki Shinomiya and Syo Kurusu (Uta no Prince-sama) *The two are close friends who have known each other since they were kids. *Syo (Sam) is aggressive, headstrong, and masculine. *Natsuki (Carly) is kind, caring, and effeminate. *They have a mutual friend, Ai, who is very knowledgable when it comes to computers and technology. Eiji Otori and Yamato Hyuga (Uta no Prince-sama) *They are part of the same group (HE★VENS). *Yamato (Sam) is aggressive, violent, and stubborn while Eiji (Carly) is sweet and polite. *Yamato has light hair and Eiji has dark hair. *Eiji has an older brother who looks after him, like Carly and Spencer. *Yamato is estranged from his brother and has a rivalry with him, like Sam is with her twin sister Melanie.